


Dark Holes(SYOC)

by LolisStoleMyPantsu



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Death, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Masturbation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Temporary Character Death, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolisStoleMyPantsu/pseuds/LolisStoleMyPantsu
Summary: A Pyromancer is finally freed from her cell after decades of waiting and almost Hollowing out. Now that she has been freed there is a whole new dangerous world outside her cell, and with the help of a Knight of Astora she will have to fulfill an old prophecy and ring the Bells of Awakening. Hopefully she will not stumble across any Giant Moms. [Futanari shenanigans Below] SYOC Open
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dark Holes(SYOC)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a smutty parody of Dark Souls featuring a lot of Futas and several Fetishes, because it was only a matter of time before someone actually wrote something like this, heck, there must already be several other stories like this!
> 
> Also, bear in mind English is not my first language, grammatical mistakes are bound to happen, so I'll appreciate if you're all patient with me, I'm just a horny woman trying to write smutty Futa shenanigans.
> 
> Lots of weird stuff will be below this text, you've been warned.

In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, Light and Dark. Then from the dark, They came, and found the Souls of Mistresses within the flame. Nito, the first of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, Mistress of Sunlight, and her faithful knights. And the Furtive Pigmy, so easily forgotten.

With the strength of Mistresses, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath The Scaleless betrayed her own, and the Dragons were no more.

Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and Futas sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign.

Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead. And in this land, the Undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world... This is their fate.

Only, in the ancient legends it is stated, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords, Lordran.

~NORTHERN UNDEAD ASYLUM~

An almost hollowed out woman sat on the corner of her jail cell with her back firmly pressed against the the stone walls. She has lost the count of how many decades she spent in this damned place with only her dirty Pyromancer Robes, broken sword and old family ring to keep her company.

She scratched the ground with what remained of the sword blade, drawing random shapes as she hummed.

The woman had already accepted the fate that awaited her in this cell a long time ago, it was a miracle she hadn't Hollowed out yet at this point in time, she still persevered.

It seems all of her time waiting has finally paid off.

A corpse fell through the hole in the roof of her cell, she looked up startled, sword hilt held tightly as she got back up.

There is a Knight looking down at her, leaning close to the hole in the roof. "You have kept your marbles, eh?" The Knight chuckles as she turns back and walks away from the hole Illuminating the dark cell.

The pyromancer relaxed once she realized she was not in any danger whatsoever.

She was about to sit back down until she noticed the way the sun gleamed on an object in the corpse.

Her amber eyes widened considerably as she slowly inched closer to the hollowed body, her own body shaking slightly with each step she took, she was almost sobbing as she grabbed the key in the corpse, the key is slightly rusty.

She scrambled towards the cell door with renewed vigor.

Click.

The pyromancer shoved the door open, almost tripping as she did.

She DID trip in fear when she looked right and almost came face to face with her gigantic demoniac warden looking at her with contempt from behind another set of steel bars.

Except the demon was not looking at her as she first thought, she was looking at the other free woman, this one is most certainly a Hollow judging by the several dark veins covering her bare body, it seems she has forsaken any type of clothing.

The Hollow woman is holding the steel bar and looking down the the nude demon as she desperately jerks herself off with her other hand.

Her hand is completely obscuring her measly shaft as the Hollow pumps her shaft until she groans deeply and bucks her hips, clear white fluid dribbled from her hand as the woman breathed heavily.

The Pyromancer quietly slips past behind the Hollow woman as she walks across the dimly lit stone dungeon until she comes across rusty stairs going up.

She looked down at the rusty stair bars with some apprehension, she ultimately decided that the best path for her is up, it certainly beats being stuck down there with a horny Hollow.

Her eyes widened once again as she finished climbing up as she stared at the unlit Bonfire a few meters away from her and standing in front of a huge door.

She carefully walked towards it as she looked around the open area, she took a deep breath as she stood in front of the Bonfire, looking down at it for a few moments before holding out her right arm towards it.

She weakly snapped her finger, a small ember formed from her fingertips and slowly fell towards the unlit Bonfire.

She closed her eyes and fell down on her knees as the heat hit her body, she shuddered – almost in euphoria – as she reached towards the newly lit Bonfire, she let the flames lick and graze her skin as she sat down.

She smiled as she touched her dirty pyromancer robes.

The woman got back up and dusted off her pants.

The smaller door to the left was locked so she walked towards the huge door after a few meters away from the Bonfire, she tried pushing it open and noticed it slowly started to open, she used both hands to speed up the process.

She was met with another room with ANOTHER huge door right in front of her, the room has two pillars on the right and left side and several ceramics jars on both sides, there is also a small open door on the upper left side

She sighs and kicks one of the jars as she makes her way towards the closed bigger door.

Or she would have if it wasn't for the sudden huge Demon woman that jumped down right in front of her wielding a Great Hammer of exquisite design.

The Demon has long hair shaved on the right side and three metal stubs on her right ear, her skin is ashy gray and rough looking, on the top her her head are four wicked horns, the front two are longer and thicker

She's only wearing a ripped leather loincloth covering a notable bulge, her grand chest jiggles obscenely as she falls down from the rooftop, the nipples are deliciously dusky and inverted.

Her muscles are clearly defined, the Pyromancer noted that as they bulged out as the Demon swung her hammer in a wide arc in her direction.

The Pyromancer barely dodged the swing as she hopped back and rolled across the floor, breaking several vases in the process.

There is absolutely no way she's going to beat THAT thing without a real weapon, hell, she doubts she can take her on even if she had one!

And without her Pyromancer Gloves she can barely make an ember as it is.

She bit her lip and glanced towards the smaller open door as the Demon prepared another strike.

The Asylum Demon smashed her Great Hammer down into the ground as the Pyromancer rolled to the left, dodging the hammer quite easily as she started to run towards the door.

The Demon suddenly jerked the Great Hammer quickly towards the pyromancer, taking off several chunks of the ground as it slided towards her, smashing the smaller woman in the back and making her bellow out in pain as she flew towards the wall, smashing her head and body on the stone and falling down.

She groaned as she got back up, looking back just in time to see the Demonic woman starting to rush towards her.

With the last of her strength the Pyromancer managed to stumble towards the door as the Demon smashed the ground yet again, thankfully missing her this time as she entered the dimly hit room, the door closing just behind her.

The Asylum Demon grumbled some unintelligible words as she stomped back.

The woman felt her blood dripping from her broken nose, staining her robes scarlet.

She blinked as she looked up, spotting another Bonfire and a shallow pool of water near it.

The Pyromancer leaned on the stone wall for support as she stumbled towards the Bonfire, she felt her bones creak in protest with each heavy step until she managed to lit the Bonfire.

She slowly laid down on the ground near the bonfire, waiting for it do heal her broken bones.

It didn't take too long for the pleasant heat of the Bonfire to take effect on her body, effectively healing all of her wounds and revitalizing her as she rested, she also used the opportunity to disrobe and clean her dirty and bloody robes in the shallow pool of cold water.

She took a moment to look at her palms. The Pyromancer frowned at her darkened hollowed skin, she touched the glowing Darksign right above her breasts, slightly rubbing it and wincing at how much it has spread.

Once she put her clothes back on she looked at the open hall to her left.

She cried out in pain as she felt an arrow pierce her shoulder, another Hollowed out woman was at the end of the hall, lifeless eyes leering down at her.

The Pyromancer hissed at the Hollow and ducked as another arrow flew right above her head, she grabbed a Cracked Round Shield she found on the ground and raised it up as she ran towards the Hollow.

The Hollow turned tail to run away from the enraged Pyromancer but unfortunately for her she was too slow and was met with a shield bash on her torso, pinning her to the stone wall as she flailed her arms.

The bow wielding hollow was stronger than she appears, she fiercely pushed against the Pyromancer cracked shield as she tried to break free.

The Pyromancer sharply raised her knee, hitting the Hollow woman between her legs and painfully pinning her testicles against her pelvic bone.

The Hollow woman shrieked in agony and her body went slack, the Pyromancer backed down and prepared her next strike as the Hollow fell on her knees while holding her bruised balls.

Pyromancer brought down her newly acquired shield several times on the Hollow head until she no longer moved.

With the Hollow now dead the Pyromancer could finally look around the place and take off the arrow from her shoulder.

She blinked as she saw a wood axe embedded to the wall, not that far from where she picked up the shield. She picked up the axe and swinged it a bit to get a feel for it. She nodded, satisfied with her new weapon.

She would've picked the Hollow now but it seems she broke it when she attacked the Hollow.

The Pyromancer marched foward warily until she spotted a slightly cracked wall, she looked through the cracks and saw the Knight that threw the corpse on her cell, she looked quite hurt and was breathing raggedy as she bled out.

Unfortunately it seems she doesn't have any way to reach the Knight that helped her, she bit her lip as she backed down from the wall.

There's two ways she can go now, there is a stair going up and one going down, she choose to go down.

She walked downstairs and reached a rusty door, the same door that was locked when she lit the first Bonfire.

This time she managed to unlock it from this side for some reason or another, maybe this shortcut will be useful if she ever needs to go back to her cell or use the Bonfire, she relaxed a bit.

Now she can only go upstairs and face the other Hollow, she tensed up again as she raised up her shied and prepared her axe as she made her way upstairs.

And now there's a huge round rock coming towards her from upstairs.

Wh-? The Pyromancer felt her breath forcefully taken away as the rock smashed her, taking her with it until she smashed through the stone wall and hit another stone wall after she was smashed through the first one.

She felt her body go limp as the rock rolled off from her mostly broken body, her head rolled to the left as she slid down the wall.

Ah, she went right through the wall that blocked her access to the Knight.

The Pyromancer stood up with some difficulty, feeling her broken bones protest loudly at the sheer audacity she had regarding getting up, she used the wall as a support and leaned on it as she slowly walked towards the Knight.

The Knight looked up at her and chuckled with some difficulty, coughing a bit in the process. "Ah, I see you're no normal Hollow, are you? Thank the Mistresses, I was starting to lose hope... But unfortunately I regret to inform you I'm done for, I'm afraid I'll die soon, then I'll lose my sanity and hollow out..."  
The Knight coughed again, some blood dripping from the inside of her helmet. "I... I wish to ask something of you... You and I, we're both Undead, will you please listen to my last words?"

The Pyromancer nodded.

The Knight chuckled again. "Thank you... Regrettably, I have failed in my quest, but perhaps you can continue in my instead? You see, there is an old prophecy in my family... 'Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine Exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Mistresses... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening the fate of the Undead thou shalt know...' Well, now you know the prophecy... And I can die with hope in my heart you're the one the prophecy spoke of... Oh! One more thing... Here, take this, it's an Estus Flask, an Undead favorite... Uh, I also have those keys, perhaps they'll help you...?" The dying Knight handed out a dark green flask with a golden liquid inside of it alongside a set of keys. 'I can feel myself Hollow out... I beg of you to leave before I harm you, so please go now... And thank you, friend..."

The Pyromancer took the Estus Flask and the keys from the dying Knight hands, she looked down the the Flask and took a long sip of it.

Instantly, she felt her broken bones and wounds mend magically.

She stood straight up and looked at the Knight, she frowned and grabbed the Knight helmed, forcefully taking it off while the Knight weakly protested.

"...D-didn't you hear I word I just said?" The Knight has short dark hair and a pale complexion with somr freckles on her youthful face.

The Pyromancer forced the Knight to drink the Estus Flask.

The Knight spluttered a bit but ultimately ended up gulping down the liquid. "You... You choose to use the rest of the flask on me despite knowing how rare it is? You... I... Why...?" The Knight sounded confused, forgetting that a few moments ago she was about to Hollow Out.

"Yuh... Free... Meh... Friehnd..." The Pyromancer managed to rasp out some works with difficulty, her dry throat burning up as she did, she offered her hand to the Knight.

The Knight chuckled. "Ah, I see, I suppose this makes us even?" She slightly smiled as she accepted the hand, the Pyromancer pulled her up with some effort, all of those armor made the Knight quite heavy.

The Knight picked up her helmet and put it back on. "My name is Oscarla of Astora, I'm a Knight sent by Astora to free all of the Undead in this Asylum, but it seems you're the only one that remained, even if barely." She paused and looked up towards the role in the ceiling, the same hole she was smashed through by the Asylum Demon. "But still... We never expected this place to have been so heavily guarded by that Demon, she holds the key to the exit so we'll have to find a way to slay her, I was too cocky when I faced her and paid the price for it."

The Pyromancer blinked as she listened to the Knight speak, tilting her head a bit to the left as she started to think.  
She suddenly turned back and started to walk back towards the stairs, the Knight following her with her Straight Sword and Crest Shield prepared.

There was another Hollow upstairs, this one wielding a shortsword, it rushed and stumbled towards them with a high pitched warcry as she slashed horizontally with her sword.

The Pyromancer raised her shield to block the blow, but the hit was still strong enough to damage her a little, she swung her Hand Axe down towards the Hollow heels.

The Hollow fell to one knee, Oscarla took the opportunity to thrust her Straight Sword foward and pierce the Hollow head, killing it instantly.

"Ah, so this is what 'Jolly-Cooperation' must feel like." The Knight laughed to herself as the Pyromancer stared back at her with a curious expression. "It's an inside joke, don't worry about it."  
The Pyromancer nodded and unlocked the door behind the corpse of the Hollow using the keys Oscarla handed to her.

"Told you they would be useful, didn't I?" Oscarla said lightly, the other Undead did not answer her, for she was too focused on a certain object on the ground.

Said object being quote the important magical catalyst to her, a Pyromancer Glove.

She leaned down to pick up the glove, Oscarla looked away from her raised backside, it would be ungentlewomanly to stare.

The Pyromancer flexed her fingers as she felt her veins heat up with power, she surprised the Knight by suddenly grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back downstairs.

"H-hey! Why are we backtracking?" The Knight sounded confused as she let herself be dragged by the petite Undead woman.

The Pyromancer dragged the Knight towards the previously lit Bonfire and pointed down at it.

"The Bonfire? But it's lit now, did you somehow lit it up again? Ah, of course you did, you're a Pyromancer, aren't you?"

The Pyromancer nodded and say down, beckoning the Knight to do the same.

The Knight sat down eagerly, appreciating the comforting heat that took over her whole body, it has been quite the long time since she had the pleasure of sitting near a Bonfire.

The Pyromancer uncorked the Estus Flask and refilled it using some of the Bonfire essence, she shook the now full Flask lightly near the Knight visor.

"I had no idea Pyromancers could be so useful, now I wonder why Pyromancies are seem as unsavory subjects to learn..." The Knight mused out loud. "I believe we can possibly take on the Asylum Demon if we work together." Oscarla sounded happy as she spoke those words.

The Pyromancer nodded and got back up, dusting her robes off as she did.

Oscarla followed her lead with renewed determination, holding her Straight Sword tightly as they made her way upstairs again.

The same Hollow they had killed is now back to life again. "Ah, I've forgotten that once wee sir down near a Bonfire the state of the World will Reset, it seems we'll have to kill her again." This time Oscarla took the lead, blocking the Hollow sword effortlessly as she partied the Hollow with practiced ease and countered with a powerful Riposte that disemboweled the Hollow.

Not so far from the dead Hollow are three more Hollows, two sword bearers and one wielding a bow.

The Pyromancer waved her glowing right hand, attracting the attention of the Hollows and making the two sword wielding ones to run towards her whole the third one prepared to let an arrow loose.

Oscarla took care of the Hollow on the left by smashing her Crest Shield on her face and breaking the Hollow nose, then she slices diagonally with her Straight Sword, cutting the Hollow flesh and slicing off the cloth covering her chest.

The first Hollow stumbled back as she lost balance, Oscarla kicked her in the stomach using her heavy boots which made the Hollow fall down on her back. Oscarla finished her up by plunging the sword on her chest.

The Pyromancer dashed to the right as her Hollow opponent tried to thrust her sword foward to hit her on the chest, the Pyromancer retaliated the attempted attack by smashing a burning palm in the Hollow's back and Combusting it with a burst of flames.

The second Hollow caught on fire and stumbled to her death after running off a ledge while trying to set the fire off.

"One more, this one will be easier to kill once she's only using a bow." Oscarla and the Pyromancer raised their shields to block the weak wood arrows the last Hollow let loose as they rushed towards her.

Oscsrla sliced the Hollow waist are open while the Pyromancer used her Hand Axe to chop her neck and cut her head off.

The head rolled to the side as the two women looked towards the Fog Gate.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken this will take us straight to above the Demon, thoughts?" Oscarla turned her head in the direction of the Pyromancer.

The Pyromancer shrugged and chose to wield her Hand Axe with both hands while putting the shield on her back.

"Ah,yes, that'll certainly make you hit harder." Oscarla did the same thing with her Straight Word and Crest Shield. "I say I'll distract her while you try to chop off her tendons to bring her to her knees, this will allow us to perhaps have access to her head for a finishing blow."

They nodded towards each other as they traversed the Fog Gate.

The looked down from the platform and saw the Asylum Demon leaning on her Great Hammer, looking quire bored as she inspected her long black nails.

Knight and Pyromancer looked at each other and nodded.

They jumped down, weapons ready.

The Asylum Demon roared in pain as she felt two burning pains in her shoulder blades.

She quickly shook off whatever suddenly attacked her, the Demon spotted two Undead women with bloody weapons, both with their shields raised.

The Demon glared at the armoured one and roared again as she slammed her Great Hammer on her shield, sending the Knight skittering across the ground, the Knight still standing with her shield up despite the heavy blown.

The Demon eyes crossed as she felt something sharp and cold suddenly pierce her heavy ballsack from behind, even the Knight cringed and crossed her own legs in sympathy as she saw the Pyromancer attack such private parts.

"H-hey, those aren't her heels!" Oscarla yelped out.

The Pyromancer shrugged and attacked again, tearing another small hole in the rough skin of the Demon scrotum, this time she felt the head of her Hand Axe connect with something more meaty and oval.

The Demon roared in newfound pain as the axe pierced the outer layer of her testicle shell, she fell down on her hands and knees as she looked between her legs towards the Pyromancer in absolute terror.

"Keeeyis." The Pyromancer managed to speak as she slightly tugged her Hand Axe down.

The Demon is now confused and terrified at the petite woman holding the destiny of her future offspring.

The Knight in front of her coughed, looking away from the gruesome scene. "I, uh, I believe she wants the keys to the door."

The Pyromancer pulled the Hand Axe down a bit more. "Keyy." She slurred.

The Demon's hands hurriedly fumbled as she tried to find the keys, she grew desperate with each passing second she didn't find them.

Luckily for her she did remember where she put the keys.

She handed the keys with trembling hands to the Pyromancer who is still pressing the axe down on her left nut, some blood and seminal fluid mix dripping from the open wound.

The Pyromancer picked up the keys from the terrified Demon, she then jerked the Hand Axe off from the fat orb it was embedded into, taking a small part of it.

The Demon started to sob as she held her mangled sack. The Pyromancer patted her sack. "Ssstay... Guud...Demoun..." She kept on sobbing.

The Knight made her way to the Pyromancer, trying to look away from the pitiful scene that's going on behind her. "I never would have thought I would someday feel bad for a Demon..." Oscarla scratched her neck uncomfortably as she watched the Pyromancer unlocking the door to their freedom.

The Pyromancer paid no mind to what was going on behind her, too focused on pushing open the heavy doors. Oscarla helped push the doors and they soon opened up. The Pyromancer took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Well then, now all that's left for us to get out of here is to go to Firelink Shrine, I know a, uh, 'friend' that'll take us there from here." Oscarla told the Pyromancer as she led the way towards the top of the cliff where a crows nest has been build.

Oscarla sat down on the nest and tapped the spot next to her. The Pyromancer sat on spot Oscarla tapped.

"Now we wait, my friend may be scary but I assure you she means no harm." Oscarla said lightly.

The Pyromancer looked at Oscarla with some confusion regarding her words.

She didn't have much time to ponder on those words due to suddenly being snatched by a giant black bird, she tired to scream but no sound came out of her throat.

Oscarla shouted excitedly, the previous events all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Sheet (Simplified.)
> 
> Name:
> 
> Nickname(s):
> 
> Age:
> 
> Sexual Orientation: (Top, Bottom, Both?)
> 
> Relationship skills: (Any experience wooing other people?)
> 
> Virgin?:
> 
> Any romantic interest requests:
> 
> Possible Covenant affiliation:
> 
> Physical Characteristics:
> 
> Height:
> 
> Weight:
> 
> Race:
> 
> Voice: (Smooth, Husky, Etc. You can also appoint a voice Actress for the character of you wish to.)
> 
> Eye Color:
> 
> Hair Color/style:
> 
> Skin/scales/fur color: (Hell, this is a Futa story, I may as well allow scalies and Furries.)
> 
> Shape of Face:
> 
> Distinguishing features:
> 
> Pubic Hair:
> 
> Penis/Testicles: (Includes shape, size, thickness and details such as the colour of the tip and if they have foreskin or not or if they're a quickshot.)
> 
> Vagina: (The same, does it have any kind of piercings? How tight is it? Does it lubes up easily?)
> 
> Starting Class: (Knight, Thief, Etc.)
> 
> Current Stats: (You have 50 Points to use at this moment, all stats start at 11, alternatively, you can pick the Starting Class stats and use the points as well, if you wish to start at a higher level you can talk with me about why.)
> 
> Vitality:
> 
> Attunement:
> 
> Endurance:
> 
> Strength:
> 
> Dexterity:
> 
> Resistance:
> 
> Intelligence:
> 
> Faith:
> 
> What style of equipment do they prefer to use ?: (Light Armour, Heavy Armour, Shortsword, Rapiers, Etc.)
> 
> Mannerisms:
> 
> Character Fetishes: (What turns her on sexually? Basically, anything goes.)
> 
> YOUR Fetishes and No-No's: (What you wish to see in this story sexually and what you are against at.)
> 
> Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.)
> 
> Hobbies:
> 
> Skills/abilities:
> 
> Magic/Pyromancy/Miracles?:
> 
> If so, spells known at start and spells learned later on, also put currently allotted spells:
> 
> Speech patterns:
> 
> Greatest flaw:
> 
> Best quality:
> 
> Combat style:
> 
> Current Weapon(s), Ring(s);and Equipment (Put whatever rubble they've picked along their journey here, obviously no Boss Weapons or Unique Weapons, if you want a certain weapon of this kind you can discuss why and how with me and I might allow it.)
> 
> Personality: (This is the most important part of any character alongside their backstory, if ther s a place you REALLY need to be detailed it's this one.)
> 
> Past/History:
> 
> Character Background: (Can be as long or as short as you'll like, but I'll certainly appreciate a detailed one!)
> 
> Goals:
> 
> How does Character see herself?:
> 
> How does Character believe she is perceived by others?:
> 
> How self-confident is the character?:
> 
> Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination of both?:
> 
> What would most embarrass this character?:
> 
> Strengths/Weaknesses:
> 
> Other
> 
> Character Quotes: (This will help me better understand how your character speaks and acts like, do put a little smidge of context behind do quote as well! Minimum of five quotes.)
> 
> Possible scenes/plot points character can contribute: (Any plotlines you wish your character to have and whatnot.)
> 
> Possible Kinky scenes/plot your character may find herself in: (Write any kinky scenarios ideas you may want your character to eventually experience.)
> 
> Extras: (Anything I may have missed.)


End file.
